


Birthday Traditions

by mermaidthing



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-28
Updated: 2013-07-28
Packaged: 2017-12-21 16:29:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/902422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mermaidthing/pseuds/mermaidthing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble (100 words). Draco, Lucius, and Scorpius talk Malfoy birthday traditions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Traditions

"I can't believe you're thirty." Lucius slid the box across the table. "Happy birthday, Draco."

"I bet it's grandfather's walking stick," Scorpius joked.

Draco wasted no time stripping the box and removing its contents before he—

" _Ah!_ " he shrieked, flinging it away in a white blur.

"This has been worn by Malfoy men for several generations!" Lucius hissed, levitating it off the floor.

"Is that... _a wig?_ " Draco questioned, horrified.

"You'll thank me," Lucius replied, eying Draco's receding hairline.

Scorpius snickered, earning a glare from his grandfather.

"What's so amusing?" he snapped. "It'll be yours in 25 years."

Scorpius paled.


End file.
